Breaking a Spell (Sonamy)
by the girl you wouldn't expect
Summary: Ever wonder why Amy is always in love with Sonic like a crazy fan girl? This story is what supposedly happened in Sonic and Amy's past that caused Amy to be obsessed with him and how they over come it and fell in love. This is my first story ever so be gentle with the criticism please.
1. Prologue

Breaking spells

A Sonamy Fan Fiction

Flashback three years ago

"_C'mon Tails, toss me a power ring!" Sonic yelled at his yellow fox friend. Tails nodded and flew close to Sonic and tossed him the familiar golden shiny ring_

_. "Sonic, look out!" a cute, feminine voice called, smashing a robot with her large piko piko hammer. "Thanks Ames, I didn't see that one." Sonic said, smiling at his pink friend. Amy simply nodded and continued to smash robots. _

_Sonic spun at incredible speed and destroyed nearly all the robots in one round. Amy smiled at him. "Nice work Sonic." She said happily. "You too Ames." Sonic replied. Turning around, our blue hero signaled Tails to pick them up._

_Tails immediately started pointing frantically behind Sonic, ushering him to turn around. This confused both of the hedgehogs, but none the less, they spun around only to come face to face with a metal Sonic. _

"_AHHH!" screeched Amy painfully. "AMES!" Sonic cried out in worry. The robot snatched up poor Amy harshly with its metal sharp hands and held her close. In the heat of the moment, Amy had accidently dropped her trusty hammer on the cold floor of Eggman's base. "Target acquired Doc." It said to a metal communicator. _

"_Amy, hang on." Sonic said, smiling confidently. He took a fighting stance and prepared to deliver a hard blow to metal sonic, but was cut short when Shadow showed up. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he bellowed, taking Amy and metal Sonic with him. Sonic widened his emerald eyes in absolute shock. Tails grabbed him and took him into the X-tornado, as he was too shocked to even move. _

_Finally collecting himself, he unclenched his fists that he wasn't aware were clenched so tightly. "That maniac took Ames." He said. "THAT MANIAC TOOK OUR AMY!" he said again, enunciating. Tails tried to calm him down, but he couldn't. Sonic couldn't bear the thought of losing any of his friends, especially Amy. "I know Sonic, I'm going towards his main lair right now." Tails assured, managing to calm our blue hero a little bit._

_Meanwhile, with Amy, Shadow, and Metal Sonic_

_Amy tried to cry out for help, but it was effortless. Shadow had gagged her mouth so she couldn't get a peep out. Her emerald eyes filled in fear; something they had never shown in front of anyone but Sonic. Shadow sensed this and smirked at the poor frightened hedgehog, causing Amy to inwardly whimper. _

_Taking Amy out of metal Sonic's cold arms, Shadow held Amy in his own arms. Amy was terrified beyond belief. They finally stopped walking and faced a lone chair. Amy was greatly confused by this, but said nothing (As she couldn't). _

_The chair spun around to reveal Eggman. Rubbing his ugly orange tainted mustache, he laughed his evil laughter. "So Shadow, this is the thing you wanted in exchange for two chaos emeralds?" he questioned the ebony and sanguine hedgehog. The dark hedgehog smirked and nodded evilly. Amy's eyes widened in fear once more._

"_Let's see what's on our little guest's mind, shall we?" Eggman asked mockingly. Shadow nodded and yanked the gag out of Amy's mouth. The pink hedgehog coughed violently, as the gag had been lodged very deep into her small mouth. _

"_What is going on? Why kidnap me? Sonic is more strong and valuable you know! Why take me? What use am I to you? I promise I don't have any chaos emeralds." She said in both fear and curiosity. Eggman laughed even harder, causing Amy to whimper again. Shadow smirked maliciously at the poor girl._

"_You're here for me babe." Shadow said smirking. Amy widened her eyes, and then glared at the ebony hedgehog. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BABE!?" she demanded angrily, started to charge towards Shadow. Metal sonic stopped her in the process, lifting her into the air. "LET ME GO YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" she screeched. Shadow and Eggman covered their ears. _

"_You be quiet you little nuisance! Or I so help me, I'll put that gag so far into your mouth, it'll cut your air circulation." Eggman threatened. Amy shut up immediately. _

"_And in response to your questions, we have you here because Shadow requested you. You see Sally, Shadow and I have an agreement here. I give him something and in return, he hands over two chaos emeralds to me." Eggman explained. "My name is Amy, not Sally." Amy muttered angrily. "And what do you mean give me to shadow?" she asked fearfully. Shadow smirked and licked his lips unbeknownst to Amy._

"_You're gonna fall in love with me baby girl." He said lustfully. Amy changed her face into one of disgust. "Gross! You can drag me here and push me around, but you can NOT make me fall in love with…THAT!" Amy cried, pointing at Shadow. Shadow glared at Amy, but soon smirked again. "You'll eat those words soon enough Amy Rose." He said smugly. "W-what d-do you mean by that?" Amy stuttered._

"_You see, shadow anticipated that you might not fall for him, so we of course had a backup plan." Eggman explained. "We have this drink here that will make you fall madly in love with the first person you lay eyes on. All you have to do is drink a measly sip of this love intoxicating potion and BAM!" he explained, grinning like a madman. _

"_Over my dead body will I drink that!" Amy declared. Eggman chuckled. "Time will tell." Eggman stated, walking out of the room with metal sonic. "Have fun Shadow." He said, closing the door and locking it. Amy looked at him with mercy begging eyes. "Shadow please doesn't do this. If you really liked me, you wouldn't do this!" she pleaded. Shadow shook his head. "Sorry Amy, but I can't stand the fact that you like sonic and not me." He said sympathetically and bitterly. _

_Amy shot a look at Shadow. "Who said I like sonic? He's my friend and nothing more." She defended. "All love begins with friendship. It's all just a matter of time" he said coldly. Amy backed up against the wall. "Well fine! Think what you want, but there is no way I'll drink that. Because you can torture me all you want shadow the hedgehog, but I will never in a million years fall in love with the liked of you! You hear me!" she yelled at him._

_Instead of getting aggravated like she expected him to, he merely laughed. Getting more and more scared, she almost merged into the wall she was leaning on._

_Shadow didn't even spare a glance at her, but simply placed the passionate pink liquid on the table in the middle of the room. Amy looked at him skeptically. 'Why isn't he trying to force it down my throat?' she thought to herself. _

_Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails_

"_I hope Ames is okay. Tails can't you fly any faster?" Sonic asked anxiously. "Sonic, don't worry, we're almost there." Tails said. They flew right into Eggman as if on cue. "Ouch." Eggman yelped. Sonic was full of rage, so out of anger, he grasped Eggman by the collar. _

"_LISTEN HERE YOU SLIMEBALL. WHAT DID YOU DO TO AMY? SHE BETTER BE OKAY OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN!" he threatened. Eggman chuckled. "Don't worry, she's in one piece. In fact, shadow probably took care of her by now. They were in the room over there" He said crazily, pointing towards the room that held Shadow and Amy. Sonic went ballistic with rage and threw him across the room, making him fly through a series of walls._

_He raced to the door in lightning speed._

_Back with Shadow and Amy_

_Amy was a great distance from shadow, yet he kept his cocky smirk on his face. 'I'm very confused. Why isn't he trying to get me to drink that wretched love drink?' Amy thought wondrously. _

_Suddenly Amy smelled a yummy smell. 'Mm that smells yummy! It smells like…STARWBERRIES!' she exclaimed in her head. It also smells like cherry pie and chocolate ice cream and pizza and spaghetti and steak. It's a combination of my favorite foods actually' Amy thought, taking in the amazing fragrance. _

_Amy looked around, her mouth, watering, searching for the source of the delightful fumes squeezing their way into her mouth. She glanced around only to find the fizzy pink potion on the table. 'If that's the only thing here, it must be coming from that!' Amy thought. _

_The pink hedgehog walked closer to the potion to get a better whiff of it. She was a good five inches from it when she realized it indeed was coming from the horrible potion. As she kept inching closer to it, shadow smirked expectantly. 'Wait! It was probably designed to smell like things that attract me! It's a cruel trick to get me to drink it!' she thought. _

_Shadow saw her resistance. "No use sweetie, it'll drag you into its spell weather you want it to or not." He said, lust filling his eyes once more. 'C'mon girl, don't drink it under any circumstances.' She mentally scolded herself. Then it happened. _

_She smelled the most irresistible smell known to Amy Rose. She smelled the aroma of a fresh dew dropped rose. A pink one that had just bloomed and was ready to be picked. Amy was snapped into a trance of some sort. She was unconsciously walking towards the potion. She held it up to her face and took a big sniff of it._

_Now completely hypnotized by it, she closed her emerald orbs, took a swig of the love potion, and purred in delight of the taste. Shadow then jumped in front of her so that the first person Amy would see would be him. Right when Amy opened up her eyes, she saw…_

_Back to sonic_

_Sonic literally ripped the door out of its frame and came face to with…_

_With everyone but tails and Eggman (They aren't here)_

_Amy opened her eyes just as sonic came bursting through the door and her eyes flashed a hue of pinkish red at him before returning to their original green beauty. Sonic looked relieved beyond belief. Shadow looked angry beyond description. _

"_Ames you're okay!" he screamed happily. Amy's eyes filled with admiration towards the blue hero. "Oh sonic! You came to save little old me?!" Amy squeaked with hope, glomping the blue hero. "Of course Ames, I wasn't about to leave you hanging." Sonic replied smiling at his best female friend. He was a bit confused at Amy's odd tight hug, but let it slide._

"_You idiot! You don't realize what you've done!" yelled shadow. Amy whimpered in fear of the dark hedgehog. "Sonic, please make him go away. He's scaring me and he was hurting me before." Amy said, clutching her savior's neck into a massive girly glomp. _

_Sonic was thoroughly confused by Amy's excessively girly and babyish behavior. He was going to question her, but decided to let it wait due to the fact that she was probably tortured and bothered by shadow._

_Sonic got two power rings from his back and charged at the dark hedgehog at a speed too fast for even shadow to focus in on. Smashing him into the third dimension, sonic happily carried Amy away to the X-tornado where Tails was eagerly awaiting their arrival. _

"_So Amy, are you okay? What happened back there?" Tails asked, concerned for his sister-like figure. Amy ignored the young fox's questions, as her attention was drawn towards sonic. She kept staring at him, love struck from the potion, unbeknownst to sonic and tails._

"_Um, Ames you okay? You're ignoring Tails, and you won't stop staring at me. I mean, I know I'm hot, but really, staring Ames?" He teased, as it always riled her up and she listed off all the reasons as to why he wasn't hot. _

"_Oh Sonikku, I can't help it. My love for you is like a candle. Warm and beautiful. Saying you're hot is an understatement. You are probably the most gorgeous hedgehog to ever walk on Mobius. I can't believe you actually took the time to save me. Oh how can I ever thank you? Perhaps a kiss?" she suggested, puckering up._

_Sonic was beyond confused. He had expected her to say something along the lines of how full of himself he was, not how amazingly gorgeous he was. He looked at Tails, hoping to get an explanation, but the young kitsune looked just as confused as Sonic himself. _

"_Uh… Ames are you…feeling well? And why did you call me sonikku?" sonic asked her carefully. "Of course Sonikku, I'm feeling great as long as you're here with me. And it's your new nickname silly. To bind our love together." She explained as if it were obvious. Sonic was officially freaked out._

"_Okay, who are you and what have you done with Amy Rose?" Sonic asked. Amy giggled. "Oh sonikku you're hilarious. Acting as if you don't know we were destined to be together and eventually get married and have three children in the future." Amy said in her bubbly and cheerful voice._

_The X-tornado landed and sonic got off and ran away, scared about what Amy had suggested. 'She's gone crazy. Talking about getting married at this age? I'm only twelve and she's only eleven and a half.' Sonic thought. Before he could continue to think, he heard Amy's voice again. _

"_Oh sonikku you're so cute, wanting to play tag with me." Amy called out, love evident I her eyes. Sonic rolled his eyes and simply ran faster until he was out of distance._

_This continued on for three years. People assumed that Amy simply became infatuated with the moment she was saved from him. They thought this because that's what all the fan girls who were saved from sonic did. They begged to go on dates with him and marry him one day, but none more than Amy Rose. No one knew what actually happened the day Amy fell in love with Sonic except Shadow and Eggman. Shadow was not heard from in all these years due to him being transported to another dimension, so Eggman was the only one who knew the truth behind Amy's infatuation with the blue hero of Mobius. Sonic had become irritated with Amy's actions however, and this caused a great deal of pain to the blue hedgehog. Amy was his closest friend next to tails and she had to fall in love with him. One of the things he had loved about Amy was that she treated him like a normal friend and didn't flaunt around like a hopeless fan girl. That was until three years ago at least. He had hoped for so long that Amy would change back into the amazing friend he once had, but he gave up on that hope a few days ago when she pleaded for him to go out with her and marry her in public for practically all of Mobius to hear. _

_End of flashback_

_Questions to ask_

Will Amy ever break through the cursed love potions effect?

Will Sonic and his friends ever find out about what happened to Amy that night?

Will Sonic return the feelings of love?

Will Shadow escape from the third dimension?

Find out in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking Spells

Chapter 1

Present day

Amy was day dreaming of sonic and her walking along the park, hand in hand, smiling cheekily. She was thoroughly disappointed when someone had the nerve to disturb her wondrous epiphany. She awoke to the sound of her one and only friend's voice, excluding tails and Sonic, Cream the rabbit.

"Amy, would you like to go shopping with me?" the cute bunny asked. Though she was mad at first, Amy agreed since cream was a bundle of cuteness and she was getting a little bored anyway. The rabbit's chocolate brown eyes widened and she grinned widely, starting to walk towards the Mobius outlet mall. Amy smiled and got an idea. She ran as fast as she could and grasped cream's hand as well and took off to the mall.

The poor rabbit was beyond alarmed at Amy's rather quick action and found herself involuntarily screaming for the pinkette to stop, to which Amy ignored. They finally arrived at the mall and cream suggested they visit the nail salon first. Amy at the same time had suggested they hit the food court. Compromising, they agreed to get an ice cream, then hit the nail salon.

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Amy rushed to the line, anxious for food. She had quite an appetite. Cream was a petite little girl, so she didn't eat as much as Amy (Then again, no one ate as much as Amy Rose).

"Hello, my name is Cody. What sweet can I get for a sweet little thing like you?" The waiter, who was an attractive silver and blue hedgehog, asked, flirting with Amy. This didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette and she smiled lightly. She was about to say 'what do you recommend handsome?' but a flash of fuchsia running across her emerald eyes stopped her, so instead she glared at the poor hedgehog and put her hands on her hips. "Let's just talk business shall we? I'll have a waffle cone with a scoop of strawberry, a scoop of blueberry, and a scoop of boysenberry with chocolate chips on top." Amy said with new found aggression. Cody's sapphire eyes winced at the cute girl's tone. 'Man she's adorable, but feisty.' He thought, scooping out her flavors.

Handing Amy the three scooped cone of diabetes, he turned his attention to Cream. "Anything for you?" he asked kindly. "Yes please, can I please get a chocolate bar please?" she asked with excess niceness to which Cody chuckled at and nodded. He handed Cream her ice cream bar and saw her walk away with the beautiful pink hedgehog whose name he yearend to know.

Amy and Cream sat in a nice booth and started licking their treats. "Amy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" the rabbit asked. Amy merely nodded and continued licking her cone. "W-well, how do I say this? Amy, why were you so hostile towards that waiter?" Cream asked carefully. Amy stopped licking her ice cream instantly, which didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit. "Because." Amy said simply, hoping the rabbit wouldn't press the matter any longer, but cream had other plans.

Taking deep breath for assurance, she locked her eyes with the pinkette's. Chocolate orbs met dull emerald ones. "Amy, he was clearly coming onto you and you wanted to flirt back! I just know you did!" Cream cried out bravely. Amy narrowed her fierce green eyes and glared at cream. "What the devil are you talking about cream? How _dare _you accuse me of being unfaithful to my sonic!" she spat out. Cream held her ground. "B-but Amy, you can't be unfaithful to someone you aren't going out with." Cream protested. Amy looked at her ice cream with hatred. She tried to say something, but ended up grunting in response.

"Amy, how about we make a deal?" cream suggested calmly. Amy looked at the rabbit with a confused expression. Cream gulped. "How about you go out on a date with that Cody guy?" Amy shook her head. "Why on Mobius would I even _consider_ that?" Amy questioned. "Because if you do, I'll buy you that gorgeous sapphire sparkling dress that I saw you eyeing the other day, plus those royal blue heels, plus those matching blue topaz earrings, _plus_ that cerulean pearl necklace." Cream said, shocking Amy. The pinkette thought it over carefully before responding.

"Just one date?" she asked after thinking it over for the longest time. Cream nodded, then held up a chocolate stained finger at the hedgehog. "But." She said narrowing her eyes and pausing, "But you have to promise me one thing as well." she said firmly. Amy gestured for her to go on. "You have to promise me that you'll at least _try _to enjoy it and if you do enjoy it, you tell him that." Cream said. Amy didn't give it any thought before responding.

"Sure. It's not like I'll ever in a million years enjoy it anyway, so sure I'll go on a date with the guy. Ohhhhhhh cream you are so gonna wish that you didn't bet such expensive gorgeous items!" Amy bragged. Cream rose an eyebrow. "Don't count me out just yet Amy." She said slyly, taking her last bite of her frozen treat. Amy rolled her emerald eyes and shrugged cream's words off. 'Ha, I'm gonna get me a dazzling new outfit and all I have to do is go on a date with that attractive ice cream guy.' Amy thought smugly. 'Wait, did I say attractive? I meant to say not ugly' Amy corrected herself, licking her ice cream cone's fruity layers.

The emerald eyed girl suddenly felt a shadow above her and felt a strong, shy gaze upon her. Glancing up, striking emerald eyes met soft, dreamy sapphire ones. It was none other than Cody. "Hey there, I never caught your name." he said softly. 'Wow, he seems really nervous. Maybe I should just tell him. I mean, I do have to go on a date with him for this bet anyway.' Thought Amy. "My name is Amy." She said plainly. She mentally face palmed herself. 'Wow. Nice going Amy. Now he'll definitely ask me out.' She thought sarcastically.

He shuffled his hands together a bit before looking Amy in the eye again. "So, how was the ice cream?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Cream sensed his nervousness and chuckled to herself. "Well Amy, I think I'm going to head over to the nail salon. You come when you're done here." She said, winking to Cody who blushed. Cream left, laughing as she did. Amy glared at her.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked, gesturing towards cream's now empty seat. Cody gladly took the seat and his blush lightened. "So, um… alright this is ridiculous, let me just get to the point." He said, not meeting the girl's gaze. "I think you're really pretty and want to get to know you better. You wanna maybe, hang out after my shift here?" he asked, blushing up a storm. Amy thought it over.

"Will it count as a date?" she asked flatly. Cody looked at her and smiled softly. "It can be if you want it to be." He said shyly. Amy looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He just looked so cute, acting all shy like that. She chuckled. "It's a date then. Meet me at the food court?" she asked, tucking a piece of her long bubblegum pink hair behind her ear. Cody nodded. "S-sure, I'll see you at 3:00?" he asked. Amy nodded and smiled. "See you then Cody." She said kindly, before walking towards the nail salon in pursuit of cream.

OOHHH!

Amy is going on a date!

Will she enjoy it?

Will she forget about sonic?

Will she say that she likes Cody?

Will Cream get her nails done?

Will other sonic characters show up?

Will Cody ask Amy to be his girlfriend?


End file.
